La encarnación del deseo
by ManneVanNecker
Summary: Edward siente deseos prohibidos por la mejor amiga de su madre, la que le dobla en edad. Ella por años le cubrió sus maldades, ahora la recompensa con un ramillete de lujuria y pasión.Sin darse cuenta mezcla sus sentimientos. /One-Shot / Lemmon /


**La encarnación del deseo.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Summary: **Edward siente deseos prohibidos por la mejor amiga de su madre, la que le dobla en edad. Ella por años le cubrió sus maldades, ahora la recompensa con un ramillete de lujuria y pasión.

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de este one shot pertenecen a nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer, que yo me dedique a imaginar con ellos este tipo de cosas no es su culpa, bueno no del todo, Edward esta hecho para estos Lemmons. (Me callo)._

_La historia es mía por lo que queda absolutamente prohibida la reproducción parcial o total del texto sin mi consentimiento._

_

* * *

  
_

**Este one- shot está dedicado para unas niñas muy especiales. Connita_, puede que te sorprenda, pero me nació regalarte este shot, por que eras una persona muy dulce y alegre y me encanta la gente así. Esto es para ti.**

**También va dedicado a una niña muy especial para mi Nikkio_o, me alegra el día leyendo sus tweets y siempre conversamos de cosas importantes de la vida, esto es para subirte el ánimo.**

**

* * *

  
**

Edward Cullen vivía junto a sus padres en Forks, era hijo único por lo que creció con el interés de toda la familia, también de los amigos cercanos.

Era un niño saludable y muy despierto para su edad, cada vez que podía, después de clases, se iba al parque de la mano con su madre y su tía Bella.

Isabella Swan, era la mejor amiga de Esme Cullen y cada vez que podía cuidaba al pequeño Edward para que su amiga pudiese salir a cenar con su esposo.

Ella era una mujer ocupada, por lo que siempre anteponía su trabajo antes que el amor, más aún después de perder a su novio en un terrible accidente automovilístico a tan sólo dos semanas del matrimonio. Este gran dolor causó en ella una efecto devastador que terminó por bloquear sus sentimientos hacía cualquier persona.

Los años iban pasando rápidamente para todos y Edward ya se había convertido en un muchacho bien dotado de características atrayentes para las chicas de su edad. Con veinte años ya cursaba tercero de medicina.

Su padre, un hombre bondadoso y amante de su trabajo, siempre se jactaba que Edward sería su predecesor cuando el jubilase, aunque para eso faltaran veinticinco años.

Su hijo era su mayor orgullo. Era el mejor alumno de la clase y todo un rompecorazones.

Para Edward no era difícil conquistar a una mujer, con sus muchos dones entregados por la genética, simplemente bastaba una sonrisa y un pequeño gesto para que de inmediato las tuviese en sus brazos. Para él no existía mujer imposible.

Pero con tanta chica ofreciéndosele en cualquier lugar, pronto Edward se aburriría de ellas, viéndolas como insípidas e inmaduras mujeres.

En la cama de este joven adulto habían desfilado un sin fin de mujeres, pero ninguna de ellas había conseguido más de una noche con él.

Esme estaba sumamente preocupada por Edward, ella le veía siempre solo, jamás había presentado a una novia, ni siquiera había oído de alguna chica especial. Siempre le veía estudiando o simplemente tocando el piano.

―Cariño ―le dijo Esme aquella noche ―. ¿Crees tú que Edward tiene problemas con las mujeres?

Carlisle, su esposo, dejó de lado el libro que sostenía y la miró tiernamente.

―El único problema que tiene nuestro hijo con las mujeres es que no lo dejan en paz ―sonrió y le besó la frente.

―Pero ¿Por qué no trae a alguien para conocerla? ―criticó apoyada en su pecho.

―Por qué seguramente él esta buscando a ese alguien especial, amor ―sonrió.

Esa noche durmieron abrazados, entre mimos y caricias.

Isabella se había mudado a la casa colindante a la de su amiga. Esme le había insistido tanto para que viviese más cerca de ella, que cuando vio que la casa estaba en venta corrió para que Bella la comprase, así que llevaba tan solo un par de días allí.

Se dejó caer en el sofá y comenzó a revisar las calificaciones de sus alumnos.

Bella Swan, era la profesora de lenguaje y literatura del Instituto de Forks, por lo que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

Ese fin de semana Edward tenía un examen, por lo que se mantuvo estudiando por varias noches.

―Hijo ¿Te encuentras bien? ―le dijo Esme mientras bajaba la escalera.

―Sólo vengo por un café debo continuar con el estudio ―dijo en pijama.

―Hola, cariño ―le saludó Isabella.

―Hola, tía ―sonrió al ver a la mujer que lo había encubierto muchas veces en sus travesuras infantiles.

Besó su mejilla y recibió el café que su madre le había hecho.

―¡Edward! ―chilló su madre al ver que volvía a subir por las escaleras.

―¿Qué? Mamá ―dijo somnoliento.

―Ven aquí ―le exigió con cariño.

Edward bajó las escaleras y recibió las tostadas que su madre le tenía, se lo agradeció.

―¿Dónde vas? ¿No le agradeces a tu madre con un beso? ―le criticó.

Edward posó sus labios en la mejilla de su madre y se volvió a la cama.

―No seas así con el pobre ―le dijo Bella ―. Esta cayéndose de sueño y tiene mucho que estudiar.

―Si, pero eso no lo quita que sea agradecido ―sonrió.

Esa tarde Bella le pidió a Esme si tenía el número de alguna persona que pudiese ayudarle con el cambio de los mubles más pesados.

Había traído solamente su cama y un par de cosas en su auto, pero no podía bajar un mueble que era muy pesado para ella.

El resto del mobiliario estaba desordenado en la nueva casa, ya que el camión de mudanzas sólo hizo un viaje y dejó las cosas todas acumuladas.

―Carlisle podría ayudarte, aunque esta muy ocupado se lo pediré cuando le vea un poco menos atareado con el trabajo ―le sonrió su amiga.

Esme y Bella habían sido compañeras de primaria y jamás se separaron desde entonces, se tenían una confianza ciega en la otra.

―Gracias querida, pero no quiero que le molestes ―sonrió mientras bebía el café.

―Edward también podría cooperar, a penas pueda te mando a los chicos ―le ofreció.

En un par de días Bella tenía a Carlisle y Edward bajándole el pesado mueble que ella no había podido mover.

Con cuidado lo entraron a la casa.

―Gracias, no saben cuanto se los agradezco ―sonrió Bella.

―No hay de qué, cuando gustes. Tú sabes que eres de la familia ―le respondió con sinceridad Carlisle.

Edward y él habían quedado de ayudarle a mover las cosas, pero en ese instante sonó su beeper.

―Es del trabajo, tengo una urgencia. Lo lamento ―se disculpó.

―No te molestes, entiendo ―le dispensó Bella.

―Edward quédate a ayudarle a tu tía ―le ordenó su padre.

Él chico accedió ya que había terminado con los exámenes y no tenía nada que hacer.

―Edward si tienes algo que hacer o estudiar, es mejor que lo hagas, yo me encargo ―le pidió Bella.

No quería que Edward perdiese tiempo moviendo muebles si tenía que hacer algo más importante.

―¿Cuántas veces tía no me ayudó usted para que mi papá no me retase? ―le recordó ―. No pienso dejarla aquí con este desorden.

Bella frunció el ceño cuando él la trató de usted, tampoco le gustaba que le dijese tía, pero era una orden expresa de Esme, ya que le exigía mantener el respeto con sus mayores.

―Y ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que cuando no estas con tus padres no me trates de _usted_ ni de_ tía_? ―le recriminó ―. Sabes que me haces sentir muy vieja y no creo que lo esté, así que limítate a decirme Bella.

Ella detestaba que le recordasen su edad, prefería que la llamasen por su nombre, tampoco le gustaba que le dijesen Srta. le traía innumerables recuerdos de su difunto novio hace ya quince años.

―Esta bien, Bella ―le costó decirle así, pero para evitar molestarla lo hizo ―. ¿Dónde dejo esto?

―¡No hagas eso! ¡Te puedes lastimar! ―chilló al verle levantando un mueble que no había podido mover.

Edward arqueó una ceja.

―Si tú dices que te diga Bella, entonces deja de tratarme como un niño, soy un hombre y tengo ya veinte, la mitad de _tu_ edad ―le criticó.

Bella le miró e intentó hacer el esfuerzo de dejar de verle como el pequeño niño que corría por los parques, entonces dejó de lado la venda y pudo ver a Edward tal cual como lo vería cualquier otra mujer.

Un joven con una espalda ancha, unos brazos fuertes, que al estar haciendo fuerza con el mueble se veían bien tonificados sus músculos, unas piernas firmes y facciones perfectas.

Al darse cuenta de cómo lo estaba examinando de inmediato se criticó.

―Lo siento, cuesta dejar de verte como tu madrina de bautizo ―le recordó.

―Muy graciosa_ tía_ ―remarcó la última palabra para que se dejase de tonterías.

―Deja ese mueble en esa esquina, por favor ―le pidió.

Él obedeció a lo que Bella le pedía.

―¿Te molesta si voy a darme una ducha? ―le preguntó Bella que estaba agotada después de un duro día de trabajo.

―Claro, pero déjame dicho donde quieres estas cosas ―le pidió Edward.

Ella le explicó donde quería que quedasen los mubles y los sofás.

Edward comenzó a mover todo, para ayudar a Bella y que luego ella no tuviese nada más que hacer.

Estaba revolviendo unas cajas, cuando se cayó un álbum de fotos y es esparcieron por la habitación. Él se criticó su torpeza.

Recolectó un par de ellas, entonces se detuvo en una foto que tenía documentado en 1987, aparecía una muchacha en bikini, con hermosas caderas, sonriente y su pelo al viento.

Dio vuelta la fotografía y leyó en ella el nombre de Isabella Marie Swan, allí también señalaba la edad de dieciocho años.

Edward quedó embelezado con la fotografía y comenzó a revisar el resto. Entre ellas había una actual, también salía en traje de baño, con un bikini un poco más recatado, aun mantenía sus hermosas formas y la lozanía de su piel.

Los años no le habían sentado nada mal.

Sin pensarlo, Edward guardó ambas fotografías en su bolsillo y continuó con su labor.

Bella terminó de darse la ducha y se colocó unos jeans con una polera. Bajó a ver como andaba Edward y vio que había avanzado bastante.

―¿Quieres comer algo? ―sonrió.

Edward miro de pies a cabeza a la mujer que tenía en frente, ese jeans marcaba a la perfección sus caderas y esa polera dejaba ver la perfección de su busto.

En el instante que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando de su tía, se sintió terriblemente avergonzado.

―No, prefiero continuar mañana si no hay problema ¿Te parece? ―dijo Edward evadiendo a las imágenes mentales que le producía ver a Bella vestida de esa manera.

―Cómo quieras ―sonrió.

Edward hizo una seña de despedida, sin acercarse a besarle la mejilla como siempre lo hacía y se marchó.

Isabella quedó extrañada por su actitud, pero continuó ordenando algunas cosas antes de cenar.

Esa noche Edward no pudo dormir. Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón las fotos y comparó a la chica de dieciocho años con la mujer de cuarenta y uno. Había una gran diferencia en la forma de mirar. La joven tenía un brillo en sus ojos especial, mientras que la mujer parecía opaca. Él sabía muy bien cual era el motivo de esa diferencia. Esa carencia de brillo tenía nombre: Jacob, su difunto novio.

Evitó pensar en aquello y se dedico a admirar el hermoso cuerpo de Bella, sus pechos firmes a pesar de la edad, sus caderas y su estrecha cintura. Sus muslos aún parecían mantener esa lozanía de la juventud.

Admiró una y otra vez a la mujer, olvidándose por completo de la intima relación familiar con ella.

Una extraña sensación se apoderó de él, algo que Edward conocía muy bien, pero que intentaba evadir, no quería pensar de aquella manera en la que podría ser su madre. Entonces se criticó una y otra vez, callando la voz que en su mente sonaba diciéndole que podría haber sido su madre, sin embargo no lo era.

Bella se levantó temprano para estar preparada cuando Edward viniese a ayudarla.

Él chico se levanto y escondió las fotos para no quedar en evidencia, se duchó y afeitó.

―¿Edward estás levantado? ―preguntó su madre extrañada.

―Si, mamá ―le respondió.

Esme pensó que era un milagro que a esas horas de la mañana Edward estuviese en el baño.

El chico roseó un poco más de su perfume y bajó a desayunar.

―¿Para donde vas? ―dijo su madre extrañada.

Edward se había afeitado y desde donde estaba ella se sentía el aroma de su perfume.

―Ayudaré a la tía Bella con algunas cosas más ―respondió bebiendo su café matutino.

―¿Seguro? ―dijo Esme extrañada que fuese tan arreglado.

―Si, mamá si quieres pregúntale ―le respondió mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Besó a su madre en la frente, tomó su celular y se marchó.

Cuando Bella le abrió la puerta sintió un calor en el vientre. Vestía una falda roja ajustada a sus caderas y una blusa blanca. Tragó saliva con dificultad e intentó mirarle el rostro.

Para ella no pasó desapercibido el rostro de Edward mientras recorría su cuerpo, notó el extraño brillo en sus ojos. ¿Sería eso deseo? Se preguntó varias veces, entonces desechó la idea.

¿Cómo un niño se fijaría en una mujer madura? Eso era tema de novelas, nada más, se convenció.

Edward no pudo dejar de mirar a la mujer que tenía en frente, su cuerpo, su bien trabajado trasero que se veía ceñido ante esa falda roja que parecía gritar por ser arrancada de raíz.

Movió los muebles que quedaban con lentitud. Deseaba compartir más tiempo a solas con ella, aunque fuese solamente para admirarla.

Sus bien pronunciados senos y ese escote en v le hacían estremecer.

―¿Te ocurre algo? ―le dijo Bella.

Ella sabía que pasaba por su cabeza, podía leerlo en su rostro. Edward era muy malo disimulando sus pasiones ocultas. Mientras que ella sonreía al pensar en lo que provocaba en él.

―N-No ―respondió Edward.

Entonces se dio cuenta que realmente su vientre se contraía cada vez que ese muchacho la miraba de esa forma.

¿Podría corresponderle?

Hacía casi tres años que no disfrutaba de un arranque de pasión.

El silencio entre ambos era incomodo, cada vez que Bella se iba para la cocina, Edward miraba su trasero mientras movía unas cajas, o más bien simulaba moverlas.

El chico no sabía que hacer con todo el fuego que le quemaba dentro.

Bella estaba lavando loza, cuando Edward se acercó a ella, logró sentirlo por el aroma dulce de su perfume, pero no volteó.

Sintió como su mano se posaba en su espalda. Su corazón latía desbocado, parecía que deseaba salir de su pecho.

―He terminado ―dijo Edward detrás de Bella mientras no quitaba sus ojos de la pequeña cintura de la mujer.

Bella se volteó.

―¿Deseas almorzar conmigo? ―sonrió.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Intentó volver su rostro inexpresivo, ¿Cómo se le ocurría coquetear con el hijo de su mejor amiga?

Inmediatamente tomó distancia.

―Claro ―respondió Edward.

Había notado el nerviosismo de la mejor amiga de su madre.

Mientras él le ayudaba a poner los cubiertos en la mesa, sintió el roce de su tibia mano. El choque eléctrico fue inminente para ambos, sus vientres se contrajeron y el deseo aumento en ellos.

Petrificada Bella se quedó en silencio sin decir nada, para ella esta era una pasión prohibida por donde se le mirase.

Mientras que para Edward resultaba excitante imaginarse con una mujer mayor, para él no existía un rechazo, todo lo contrario le llovían ofrecimientos ¿Por qué sería distinto ahora?

Sonrió de medio lado. Estaba decidido ha conseguir algo más con Bella.

Mientras cenaban, no dejó de mirarla. Incomoda intentó cambiar los temas de conversación o preguntarle cosas banales, con tal que dejase de mirarle de esa forma. Parecía que la desvistiese con sólo mirarla. Sus imágenes mentales se adueñaron de ella, parecía sentir como le quitaban la ropa mientras llenaban de besos su cuerpo. Entonces se detuvo.

―Edward ―dijo perturbada ―. Creo que es mejor que vayas a tu casa, de seguro tú madre debe estar extrañada que no la llamas.

Él notó su nerviosismo.

―Mi madre sabe que estoy aquí ―dijo en un tono seductor ayudándole a quitar las cosas de la mesa.

Ella no sabía que más decirle para que se fuese, no podía evitar sentirse atraída por el repentino deseo, que la incitaba a pensar en Edward de una forma indebida.

Mientras ella secaba la loza Edward se posó detrás, sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que se podía sentir el calor que emanaban.

Bella dejó de respirar al sentir que el osado chico tenía su pantalón pegado en su trasero, es más sentía algo más que su pantalón.

Él había notado su sorpresa.

―Aquí esta lo que falta ―le susurró al oído.

Ella no supo que hacer, si se volteaba estaba segura que estarían demasiado cerca, tanto que no sería capaz de controlar sus emociones.

Tal cual como él lo esperaba, ella no se volteó. Se acercó aún más y dejó encima del fregadero los platos.

Volteó a Bella tomándola de la cintura. Entre su sorpresa dejó caer el plato que sostenía y se hizo trizas en el suelo.

―E-Edward ―logró decir.

Este no tomó en cuenta las palabras de la mujer, miró cautivamente sus labios, perfectamente delineados por un suave carmesí, señal que ella también le deseaba y no se dejó esperar más.

Apretó su pequeña cintura contra sí, ella soltó un pequeño quejido y plantó sus labios en contra la suavidad prohibida de los suyos.

El dulzor de los labios de Bella hacía que él no quisiese detenerse.

Ella aún no respondía a sus besos, más bien se mantenía como estatua, allí sin hacer nada.

Edward estaba seguro que tarde o temprano ella cedería a sus bajos instintos, pero en cambio Bella se separó de él.

―¡¿Qué haces?! ―chilló nerviosa Bella.

―B-Bueno ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que eso es un beso? ―dijo aún teniéndola pegada a su cuerpo.

―¿Estás loco? ¡Podría ser tú madre! ―intentó zafarse de la prisión de Edward pero no lo logro, el chico no deseaba soltarla.

―Bien dicho, podrías… pero no lo eres así que no estoy haciendo nada malo ―se apegó a ella aún más rozando su nariz con la de Bella.

Ella estaba aprisionada, no podía resistirse más a lo que tenía en frente.

Edward posó nuevamente sus labios sobre los de ella y sin más quejas le correspondió con pasión.

Ambos estaban ansiosos por sus cuerpos, Edward besó ardientemente aquellos labios teñidos de carmesí, mientras recorría las caderas que le habían hecho perder la cordura.

Ella jaló los cabellos de Edward, mientras se fundían en un apasionado y desesperado beso, sus caricias iban en aumento, ella podía sentir como su cuerpo se excitaba a niveles inexplorados. La sed de pasión que en ambos crecía, hizo que Edward sentase a Bella sobre el fregadero, abrió sus piernas, pero la falta impedía aquello, entonces desesperado por tocarla, realizó la fuerza necesaria y rajo la débil tela.

A ella no le importó, Edward le quitó su ropa interior, mientras continuaba besándola con desesperación y lujuria.

Introdujo sus dedos en ella y acarició sus húmedas paredes, mientras que sus gemidos y jadeos le excitaban aún más. La presión del interior de Bella y la humedad le exigían tenerla dentro.

Ella descendió del fregadero, no era una niña para dejar que él llevase las riendas del asunto, dejó caer su falda, quitó la polera de Edward, continuó con sus pantalones.

El chico besaba y acariciaba sus senos con desesperación. Los pezones excitados de Bella aumentaban el deseo en cada roce que producían los dedos del joven pero experimentado chico.

Desesperados caminaron desnudos hacía el sofá. Él la dejó caer y en un instante, se montó arriba del perfecto cuerpo.

Ella admiró la fortaleza de su intimidad, asombrada ante la firmeza y longitud de su bien dotado espécimen.

Se mordió el labio al ver que Edward se acomodaba.

Él continúo sus caricias, mientras que Bella deseaba consumar la pasión.

Masajeó las cumbres de sus pechos, los besó, mordió y bebió de ellos, mientras que ella marcaba sus manos en su tonificada espalda.

La respiración de ambos era entrecortada y la necesidad de aire producía excitantes jadeos en el otro.

El éxtasis de ser tocada, besadas y deseada era mayor en Bella, la presión de su vientre aumentaba cada vez que sus intimidades se rozaban.

La excitación en Edward ya era dolorosa, entonces embistió sin previo aviso y con decisión.

El gemido de Bella le incitó a continuar con fiereza, sus movimientos eran rápidos y certeros, explorando el interior sorprendentemente estrecho de aquella mujer.

Bella deseaba tanto a Edward como él la deseaba, entonces en un movimiento audaz, cambió de posición. Ella estaba sobre Edward, mientras que él estaba sentado en el sofá.

Sus rápidos movimientos ondulatorios, hicieron estremecer al joven en una nueva sensación nunca antes sentida, ella rozó su miembro en zonas tan sensibles que los gemidos eran apagados en sus pechos que se movían al compás de sus caderas.

Entró y salió de él innumerables veces, provocando una gran sensibilidad en Edward. Este ya no soportaba la excitante sensación, pero mantuvo firme la decisión de continuar hasta que ya fuese incontrolable.

Bella estaba al borde del orgasmo, ya podía sentir la presión en su vientre, era cosa de segundos para explotar en éxtasis entre los brazos de Edward.

El continuó moviéndose.

Cambiaron innumerables veces de posición, ya que cada una les producía una sensación distinta.

Lo incomodo del sofá los llevó a dejarse caer en el piso.

Ambos sentían como el placer llenaba todos los terminales nerviosos, haciendo que cada roce de su cuerpo se convirtiera en una electrizante sensación.

El chico presionó sus manos en las caderas firmes de la mujer, moviéndose rápidamente sintió como se comprimían las húmedas paredes del interior de Bella entorno a él.

Ella gimió de desesperación al sentir que el éxtasis se adueñaba de todo su cuerpo, propagando el placer hasta la punta de sus cabellos.

Edward complacido al saber que era el causante de tan exquisito quejido, no tardó en unirse a la sensación y acabar dentro de ella.

Ambos se dejaron caer al frío suelo.

Bella aún jadeaba ante el exquisito encuentro, sintiéndose torpe al no mover sus piernas. Ninguna de sus extremidades respondía.

Mientras que él se sentía complacido en todos los aspectos por primera vez.

―¡Dios! ―logró decir Bella con la garganta seca.

―Prefiero Edward, gracias ―sonrió a su lado.

Ella le golpeo el pecho. El chico sostuvo su mano, la apegó a él y le beso tiernamente.

―¿Qué haré contigo ahora? ―le dijo confundida.

―Todo lo que desees ―sonrió cautivador mientras miraba sus hermosos ojos castaños.

―Me refería a que si tus padres supieran… ―no continuó la frase.

―No tengo planeado decirle nada ―respondió él ―. No aún.

―¿Pretendes decirle a Esme que te acuestas con su mejor amiga que es mayor que tú por veintiún años y podría ser tú madre? ―le criticó.

―Tu vales la pena, los castigos, los retos todo, todo vale la pena si cada vez que te veo siento que el mundo desaparece ―sonrió tiernamente.

El corazón de Bella parecía desbocarse, jamás había oído palabras tan tiernas de la boca de un hombre. Se vio perdida en los brazos de aquel joven.

―Esme me odiará ―dijo apoyandose en su pecho.

―Tendrá que aceptar lo que _siento_ por ti ―sonrió.

―¿Lo que _siento_ por ti? ―añadió extrañada ―. Eso que sientes por mí es solo deseo, pasión y el gusto de lo restringido, con el paso del tiempo te aburrirás de mi ―dijo triste.

―No, no me olvidaría de ti, nunca. Estas por sobre cualquier chica ―le besó tiernamente.

―En edad, sobre todo.

―¿Te quedarías tranquila si te dijese que estaba ciego hasta que sentí la electricidad de nuestros labios? Hace tiempo que dejaste de ser sólo la amiga de mi madre, lo que pasa es que no me había dado cuenta ―volvió a besarla.

―Eres un niño ―rió.

―Puede ser, pero soy uno enamorado de ti ―le volvió a besar tiernamente.

* * *

_**Hola chicas.**_

_**Si, ustedes diran... ¿Qué le dio por actualizar tanto?**_

_**Bien, estoy sola, mis padres salieron... hago lo que quiero cuando quiero...**_

_**y mi mente divaga por uff!!**_

_**Bien no daré detalles escabrosos de lo que pasa por mi cabeza, con que me lean les queda más que claro.**_

_**Bien, como dije este shot va dedicado :D**_

_**Y no olviden pasar por http : // spilledcoffeeonafic . blogspot . com**_

_**y enviar sus nominaciones para las categorias de mejores fics.**_

_**muchos cariños**_

_**Espero sus REVIEWS :D**_

_**Besos**_

_**Manne.  
**_


End file.
